Mistakes
by OMGitsGEORGIE
Summary: Will Peyton realise whats good for her when it's too late?
1. The Start Of Something New

The school bell rang. End of the first lesson, of the first day, of the first year. It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. My eyes quickly scanned the room to look for my best friend, but I couldn't see her. I shrugged the feeling that she was ignoring me and rose from my seat. I piled my books into my shoulder bag and lifted it onto my shoulder, sweeping my curls from underneath the strap. I walked from the classroom, last one out, and made my way to the busy hall of Tree Hill High. I seemed to be invisible to people all around me as they shoved past me. Keeping my head down, I made my way to my locker. My iPod was shoved into my pocket as I pushed one of the head phones into my left ear, that way I would still be able to hear if my name was called.

I continued to keep my head down listening intently on the music playing in my ear when I walked into something, or as I looked up and realised, someone. Great, just what I needed. My bag fell off my shoulder and my books scattered across the floor, somehow my head phone remained securely in my ear. I looked up and saw those bright blue eyes staring back at me, it felt like they were burning right through me. 'The Other Scott.' I pushed those thoughts to the back of mine and began scooping my books back into my back as he helped me. He didn't say a word, just smiled and stood up to leave.

"Thanks." I mumbled and carried on walking as he smiled and did the same. I was tempted to look back but thought better of it. My relationships always seem to get too complicated causing me to faze them all together and not pay particular attention to one over the other, for example, by boyfriend, Nathan Scott – Captain of the basketball team, popular, good looking, but a complete jerk. Another would be Brooke Davis, my best friend, head cheerleader, popular, gorgeous, but easy. Then there was me, Peyton Sawyer, cheerleader. Surely there was more to define me than that, or maybe not.

I finally reached my locker and twisted the lock, the combination of my mothers death, opened my locker. I took everything out of my bag and pushed it in and scanned it for any books I may need. I was just about to slam it shut when a strong arm flung itself across my locker causing me to jump.

"Jeez, Nathan you're such a jerk, you know that?" My boyfriend, Nathan Scott just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Sup Sawyer?" He questioned ignoring my earlier statement, as usual.

"Nothing's 'up' Nathan, why?" I added pushing his arm out the way to close my locker, as I did so I began to walk off, not particularly caring whether he was in toe or not. When I realised he was, I slowed my pace slightly.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. My parents have gone away for the weekend and the beach house is empty. Some of the guys are coming over for a few, interested?" He casually slung his arm across my shoulder and walked me to class. He didn't need an answer; he knew I would show up, it's what was expected of me.

I finally caught sight of Brooke, and she shot me a look. What had I done now? I smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey Brooke how are ya?"

"Not good. We have a serious problem." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the gym. We reached it within a few long strides and she pushed the doors open with her free hand pulling me through it. "We think that you're drifting," she motioned toward the cheerleading squad sitting on the benches of the gym. "Therefore, we are going to use Nathan's party tonight to fall in sync with one another." She smiled her dangerous Brooke Davis smile, which only ever meant one thing: there were boys involved.

"And what would that be?" I asked a little to naively, knowing what the gist of her plan involved.

"We are going to each going to pick a name from this hat, it has various names of good looking boys from school in it, and with each name is a dare that must be preformed. We've given Nathan the same hat, all the dares and names were written by us, just so Tim can't get his grubby hands on them. Each one of us is going to pick a name from the hat and then perform the dare. But if the guy guesses that it is a dare, there is a forfeit on the back that must be performed."

She smiled her evil grin at me and jumped to the other cheerleaders as if I had agreed. I just smiled and went along with her wacky idea. That was one thing about being best friends with Brooke; she was an awesome person, but not much for waiting for answers, especially if she wanted a certain one.


	2. Background

Later that day when I arrived home I went straight upstairs to my room, it was filled with my art. That was another word I would like to use to describe myself, artist. But to be an artist, didn't your art have to matter to someone? That's what I longed for most in this mixed up world that my drawings would mean something to someone, somewhere. I smiled as that thought played in my mind, that someone would see my art and be touched and it would influence their world, even if it were a little, to appreciate the little things, like the smell of your mom when she hugged you close enough.

I fell back on my bed when my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw the caller ID, although I should be happy that my boyfriend was calling me I was less than disappointed. I rolled my eyes and pulled my cell phone open holding it up to my ear.

"Hey Peyton?" He almost shouted.

"Hey." My voice came out softer than intended, making me sound small and insignificant.

"You are still coming later aren't you?" He asked, almost sounded sincere. I smiled at him, something that I had not done in a long time, and sighed.

"Yeah I'll be there. See you soon, yeah?" I replied, playing with my hair as I spoke to him. We agreed to see one another at the party rather than me come over early and see him. I was meant to be meeting Brooke anyway. I though that maybe I could sleep for a few hours first but decided against it.

I strolled over to my record player and pulled out the first record that I lay my hands on, Stray's Don't Sleep. I pulled it from the cover and placed it on the player and placed the pin on top of the record and it began playing 'For Blue Skies'. I smiled at the memories this song held and walked into my bathroom. I pulled my curls back from my face and pushed a few pins to keep most of them that way. I applied a light layer of lipstick and looked back at the mirror. I sighed deeply feeling unworthy again. I had to stop this; I could see that it was bringing Nathan and Brooke down with me, making them want to spend even less time with me. I pushed a big smile on to my face and walked to my closet.

I was just about to pull out a jumper when Brooke came in and warned me against pulling it over my head. I smiled.

"Hey Brooke," she walked over to me and pulled out the top she had given me for my birthday, sequined and low cut, typically Brooke. I pulled it over my head, and pulled a khaki skirt on, I slipped into some black low cut converse and headed for the door.

"Peyton," Brooke called from my closet, I turned to face her and saw what she was holding "What are you doing with this?" She asked holding a child's blanket.

"My mom gave it to me Brooke. You know that." I replied a little confused at how she could have forgotten. She sighed, noticing that she was holding the blanket and laid it across my record player.

"Not that, this!" She held up a diamond necklace. She had her big Brooke Davis smiled plastered across her face.

"That?" I asked shocked as to how she had found it. "Nathan got it for me." I replied remembering _why _he had given me this gift.

"Peyton Marie Sawyer, get this necklace around that beautiful neck of yours." She ordered coming toward me.

"Brooke, I'd rather not. Nathan got me that after he slept with Shelly." I half smiled. She dropped the necklace on the floor and came over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the house.

We got into my car, as we both knew she shouldn't drive, she would get drunk, want to drive home, and crash her beloved Beatle. I drove fast with the music playing at a less than audible level as we stopped off at a few other houses. The sun was on the brink of setting and the air was moist as we drove down the long road that led to the beach house. Brooke was laughing and play fighting the whole way there, while I was concentrating on keeping my eyes on the road. We finally pulled up outside the beach house.

There were numerous other cars there that I recognised from school. Brooke unloaded her stuff from the Comet and slammed the door shut. As I scanned the house for Nathan my eyes fell upon the other Scott brother, Lucas Scott, and shortly behind him, his best friend Hayley James. I smiled as I caught his eye and he smiled back going slightly red, but I just put that down to him being shy. He'd always lived in Nathan's shadow which must've been hard. Even though Nathan and Lucas were brothers, they didn't live together, Nathan's Dad, Dan, had kicked Lucas out and he had gone to live with his biological mother, Karen and her husband Keith, while Nathan lived with Dan and Deb, his biological parents.

Dan had kicked Lucas out because he had somehow realised that Lucas was not going to conform to his schemes. This had disappointed Dan greatly, causing him to tell Lucas that his massive house had become cramped. Lucas was happy to oblige and leave, but for some reason he looked up to Nathan. Peyton had no idea why.

When Lucas had lived with them Peyton had always been close to him, and when people had teased him and Hayley about being girlfriend and boyfriend she got over annoyed.


	3. Truth

We began walking toward the beach house; Brooke was still making sure we had all our alcohol. That's the only condition about going to Nathan's; we have to bring our own drink. Which didn't bother me, I mean I didn't really drink, much to Nathan and Brooke's disappointment.

I struggled with the bag of alcohol Brooke had made me carry, she drank too much. I stumbled up the steps and managed to reach the door just in time for the handle's to give and the alcohol fall on the floor. Miraculously none of which actually broke. I looked up as I caught a few people's attention and saw Lucas, standing there, staring at me. I half smiled, when Nathan walked into my line of sight and smiled at me.

"Hey Peyton." He walked over to me and kissed my head.

"Hey," I smiled "How are you?" I asked more for starting a conversation than actually caring.

"Tim's hoping all that booze is for Brooke." He gave me a cheeky smile. I don't know why I said it, maybe to protect my friend, or get him to shut up.

"No, that bags all mine. And there are two more of my bags in the car." Brooke wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"That's my girl." She smiled. She knew I was lying, but no doubt would hold me to it.

As the night grew longer, and I drunk more and more, I felt a stronger urge to talk to Lucas. I mean I hadn't since he moved out, and I missed our chats. Plus, we'd kind of parted on bad terms. I kept telling myself that was the reason we were avoiding each other, but I was just too scared to talk to him again. He'd told me something that I wanted to forget, but I was too scared that it was too late to go back on what I told him at the time:

***3 months ago***

Peyton and Lucas were sat on the floor in his mother's house. Lucas had moved back in with his mom about 5 weeks ago after Dan had kicked him out. Lucas and Dan both knew why, something that Lucas didn't want to share, but he'd happily gone back to his mom's. The only reason he was with Dan was because Dan had threatened him to stop paying his mom child maintenance.

Lucas was sat cross legged on the floor with his back against his bed, and Peyton sat opposite. Lucas wished that he could tell Peyton how he felt about her, but his jerk of a brother was her boyfriend. He smiled at her, only now feeling the awkward silence that began to suffocate them.

Lucas moved his legs a little to sit up straighter, and looked into Peyton's gorgeous green eyes. He smiled at her, his lopsided smile that she pretended not to love, but couldn't help doing so.

"Peyton," Lucas broke the silence, "I think that I need to tell you something." Every part of his body was screaming at him to stop, but his heart pushed them all aside to shine. He saw the blonde look up at him, looking deep into his blue eyes; he thought that he could see a relieved look that he had broken the silence rather than her.

He studied her beautiful face, the way her curls delicately hung over her face and brought out the green of her eyes. He could think of a million love songs to play over this moment if it were a film, but none of them could truly depict his feelings in their words. Her eyes were searching his for an answer; her soft skin was hidden by the lack of light in the room. "I think I've fallen in… love… with, someone." He spoke, almost inaudibly.

Peyton's eyes lit up, she searched Lucas' for some kind of hint that it might be the person she hoped for. Herself. Lucas looked away, almost as if he didn't want her to figure out who it was. Peyton leant up onto her knees and lifted Lucas' chin with her fingers. She knew she shouldn't feel this way toward her boyfriend's brother, but it was almost as if his sole purpose was to tempt her into adultery. She smiled at the thought. She relished at the thought; that Lucas Scott might be interested in her, that he might take her face in his hands and kiss her until the end of time, and then carry on.

"Who Luke," She whispered. "Who do you, love?" He looked down, she wished she could find the courage to lift his head and kiss him, but she just fell back sitting on her feet as before. There was so much energy in the room at that moment. This was the first time she had been truly excited for years. That things that might start to go her way.

Lucas on the other hand was sweating; he could feel the beads of it running down his face. He truly wished he'd not said anything. This was a mistake. He looked to the floor so hard, trying to think of an excuse, and the first thing that came to his mind had ended breaking her heart, instead of fixing it as he had hoped.

"Brooke." He said quickly.

"Oh." Peyton could feel her heart being pulled out of her chest. She imagined that Brooke was somewhere here, laughing at her expression. She let the tears fall down her cheeks. Lucas automatically knew he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. Telling the girl he loved that he was in love with her best friend was not the smartest thing he'd ever done. Peyton got to her feet; she wiped the tears with the back of her hand and grabbed her shoulder bag pilling the books she'd brought over to study back into it. Lucas grabbed her hand and looked up into her water logged green eyes, one's in which he'd just seen shine. She pulled her hand away, and whispered five words that he would never forget, but try everyday to forgive,

"I hate you Lucas Scott." She walked out, slamming the door. Making that the last time they had spoken.


	4. The First Kiss

That was the last time I'd spoken to Luke properly, I decided that tonight was the night to end all that. I mean how long could he hate me anyway? It's not like I meant it. I pushed myself up from the bench I was sitting on listening to my friend Mouth mumble about girls not being his friend, or something to that affect. He'd drunk a little, which made him all depressive, but I loved him anyway, as a friend.

I walked into the beach house, drink in hand, looking for Lucas. My eyes scanned the room, and there he was, stood talking to Hayley, his best friend. I walked over to him, building courage but also feeling less confident with every step I took. I stopped a few steps short, and looked to my feet.

How stupid was I? Lucas probably hated me, and I was just what, going to walk over and pretend like I'd said nothing? I sighed and went to turn around when I felt him stood right in front of me. I looked up and my nose almost touched his chin, he looked down at me.

I half smiled, feeling stupid and drunk. He took a small step back and held his arm out for me to hold, which I took gratefully as I steadied myself. Suddenly it was rather difficult to stand, which was hard to believe seeing as I had been doing it all my life. "Luke," I started.

"It's okay Peyton, I forgive you." He smiled. I flung my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Luke I'm so sorry. I just got so mad." He looked around and took me to sit on the bottom of the stairs. "Anyway, I tried to hide my pain, "how are things going with Brooke?" mostly hoping for a negative response.

"Oh come on Peyton," He almost shouted, seeming really angry. "You don't actually think I meant that do you?" he looked at me, "Do you?" he asked more seriously. "Oh my god you do."

"What was I meant to think? That you're a liar?" I asked more confused that I was before I apologised, well, tried to.

He sighed. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." His eyes turned into slits and he looked through me. This just reminded me of the last time we spoke; I exhaled heavily and stood up.

"See you around Luke." As I went to walk off, Lucas grabbed my wrist as pushed his lips against mine. At first I didn't know what was happening. I stood there motionless, then my brain kicked in and I returned the kiss running my hands through his sandy blonde hair. A million thoughts were running through my head as fireworks exploded in my body. He pulled me closer with his strong arms and I felt my whole body go weak, grateful for his supporting hold. I pulled away, not because I wanted to, but because I'd forgotten to breath.

"Luke, what about Nathan?" I asked after catching my breath.

"You're right," he pulled away, leaving me feeling empty, and then he took my hand and pulled me upstairs after him. I know I should stop this. Tell him to stop this. Go and tell Nathan first. Do anything other than to follow him and oblige, but I couldn't. I was in love with Lucas Scott and the only thing in our way is Nathan. I felt Lucas' hand begin to tremble as we reached the top of the stairs. I too became nervous. I stopped walking after him, and he turned to face me.

"Peyton, we don't have to," he motioned toward the door that lead to ecstasy, and later, regret.

"Not while I'm with Nathan. I'm sorry Luke, but I can't do that to him, not knowing how much it hurts." He smiled at me, making feel like the most important person in his life.

"You're a good person Peyton Sawyer, you know that?" He laid a simple kiss on my head, not the same as the fiery first kiss we'd shared moments ago, but one that simply stated that he'd wait. Until I'm ready, he'll wait for me.

At least I hope he will.


	5. Make Or Break

The dares were starting; we could hear Brooke shouting our names, together, as if she expected that we were. I smiled at Lucas, mostly an apologetic smile, but kind of a naughty one, as I had picked his name from the hat earlier. We now needed to go and get our dares. Brooke had a weird way of match making, even with people that she didn't particularly care for. "Do you know who you've got yet?" I asked trying to sound inconspicuous. He looked down at me and smiled.

"For the dares," I nodded. "Nah can't say I've looked to be honest." He smiled his knowing smile. "Peyton, listen, it doesn't matter who's name I pick, I'm not going to do anything, unless I pick you." He kissed my forehead.

We ventured downstairs and Brooke was waiting at the bottom for us, well me. I smiled at her. "Hey party girl." I said walking slightly ahead of Luke, who gratefully slowed down.

"Peyton, we've been waiting for you. We need to pick our dares, plus I might need to swap with whoever you've got." She gave me a cheeky smile. We walked out of earshot when she revealed the reason. "Look, I made it so that either you or I would get Nathan, and I got him, so I figured that you'd want to swap and get him." She held her card in front of her. Great; now I had to think of an excuse why I wanted to keep Lucas' name, and not Nathan's.

"But what's the fun in that Brooke?" I half smiled. She shot me a look.

"You have Lucas don't you?" I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "Peyton, you can't get involved with him. You _have _a boyfriend. So he may treat you like crap, but you choose to put up with that."

"I don't _choose _to Brooke. God damn you're such a _bitch _sometimes, you know that?" She looked up and smiled at me. She flung her arms around me.

"Peyton it doesn't bother me. We're all drunk, and it's not like Nathan doesn't cheat on you." She brought her drink back up to her lips. I looked over her shoulder and saw Nathan with Tim, idiots.

"What's your point Brooke?"

"Have fun. But be careful that you don't have too much of it." She smiled and took my hand, dragging me into the living room. "Right, guys and gals, it's time that we started choosing dares. And don't worry, Tim didn't write any of them." She shot him a cruel but sweet smile. Tim just shrugged while Nathan nudged him with his elbow.

Should I swap with Brooke? I mean she was right; I hated it all those times when I saw Nathan with all those other girls, with his arms around them, tucking their hair behind their ears. He made me so mad, he just didn't care about me, but then I didn't want to bring myself down to his level.

I think I'd wait to see which dares we picked before deciding to give my heart to Brooke, because Lucas is my heart. He keeps me alive. I saw him standing at the edge of the room, Hayley by his side, his best friend, who he'd no doubt told about our little kiss. She smiled at me, awkwardly, he'd definitely told her. I caught his eye and he smiled at me, I smiled back, Brooke nudged me, I looked at her, she shot her head toward Nathan, who'd just caught our exchange.

Brooke drew all attention toward her again smiling as she stalked into the middle of the room; I took another swig of the alcohol filling the cup I held. I somehow managed to always be holding a _full _cup of alcohol. I downed the rest and grabbed another cup, starting on that one. When my vision started to blur I knew the alcohol was having the desired affect on me.

Brooke held out a hat in front of me, snapping my attention back to reality, all eyes were on me. "Pick a dare Peyton," she smiled. I lifted my hand, reaching hesitantly toward the hat. "Dare you." She whispered so that only I would be able to hear. I plunged my hand deep into the hat and fished around, closed my eyes, and pulled it out.

There were only three people in this room that knew I had Lucas' name, Me, Brooke and Lucas. Well I don't know if Luke definitely knew, but I would assume that he did. "So," Brooke asked as if to everyone in the room "What does it say?" I shrugged. Not wanting to open it in front of everyone.

"We're supposed to keep it a secret Brooke." I smiled. I felt so weak and just wanted to walk off and open it in private. Brooke seemed so angry at me. "Oh," I said louder than I'd intended. "I get it now," anger building inside me. "You're pissed because you didn't get him, aren't you Brooke?" Lucas raised his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Peyton." She half whispered.

"Yes you do, you didn't mean Nathan, did you? Earlier, you meant Lucas, and because you didn't get him, you want me to swap with you. That's why you're pissed at me."

Nathan and Lucas, along with almost everyone else in the room, were staring at me in shock. Nathan walked over to me. "Peyton quit it, your being a bitch." He cut in. I looked at him in disbelief. I shoved my dare at Brooke, not wanting all this drama; it's all she ever did, cause drama.

"Have your stupid dares Brooke, have it all. I don't care anymore." She stood expressionless staring at me while Nathan sighed at me, as if I was in the wrong. "And you," I shouted at him "You and I are over Nathan." I walked out of the room, tears built up in my eyes, I think I'd just lost my best friend, my boyfriend, my spot on the cheerleading squad, and my dignity in the space of 30seconds.

The thing is, I had read my dare. I would have loved to follow it through, but I didn't want to do it because I'd been dared to. I wanted to do it because it felt right. I got to my car and pulled open the drivers door. I went to put the keys in the ignition when I remembered that I had been drinking. I sighed and slumped forward over the steering wheel.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke to see Lucas in the passenger's seat. He was watching me sleep, and hadn't realised that I was awake. I lifted my hand to my face and swept the curls away. Sitting up right and stretching that awkward feeling in the bottom of my spine. Lucas smiled at me, noticing I was awake.

"I'm an idiot." I admitted. He brought his hand to my face, sweeping some curls behind my ear.

"No, Peyton your not. You did the right thing breaking up with Nathan. He's sat in there bragging about how you'll get back together in a few days." He continued to make circles on my cheek with his finger tips. I leant into his touch, causing his hand to open and caress my cheek. I closed my eyes. "Peyton," he breathed, "I want everything with you."

My heart stopped beating, my eyes shot open. I felt like I was drowning, why did he have to say that? Why couldn't he just leave things as they were? I tried to force a smile on my face. I know I was in love with Lucas, but to hear him whisper those words scared me, like he shouldn't feel this way so soon. I sat up, causing his hand to drop.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up facing me.

"What did you just say?" I asked harshly.

"What do you mean? That I want everything with you?" he was genuinely confused as to my reaction. I couldn't let him get this close to me.

Everyone close to me either left or died, and I didn't want that for Lucas. It was okay with Nathan, all our relationship contained was sex, parties, and drama. But with Lucas I felt that deeper connection, which is why I had to get out of that car. I pulled his hand off my leg, where it had rested upon falling from cheek and got out the car.

Lucas got out leaning against the roof with a quizzical look upon his face.

"I can't do this Lucas, I'm sorry." It broke my heart, but it had to be done, to keep him safe. I didn't want to let him into my heart.


	6. Revelation

The next morning I felt so awful, Lucas had tried calling me all night. I had about fifteen missed calls from him on my cell and four messages on the answering machine. I had ended up walking home; Lucas had followed me the whole way, not walking beside but behind me, calling me, breaking my heart the whole way.

We'd reached my door, and he stopped, facing me. "Let me in," he touched my chest "Let me in Peyton, please." His voice was so quiet. He seemed so weak compared to the Lucas that I knew.

"Lucas," I breathed, I leant toward him and fell into his chest. His strong arms wrapped themselves around my body. "Everyone that I get close to leaves." I whispered. I felt his hold tighten around my body.

"Peyton, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere." I looked up at him, his head slowly came toward mine and I perched up on my toes and then felt his head smack against mine.

I screamed there was so much pain. Luke fell into my arms and I fell to the floor. He quickly turned in the direction of the thing that had smacked him in the back of his head. Nathan, Tim and the other idiots from the basketball team stood there gawking when they saw me.

"Peyton, get over here." Nathan ordered me. I stayed where I was, at Luke's side, where I belonged. This was just the thing, awful though it sounds, that I needed to happen to prove that Lucas and I were meant to be. I held onto Lucas' arm as his eyes squinted at Nathan. "So now what man? You steal my girlfriend?" Nathan shouted, shoving Lucas in the chest.

"You can't steal something if it wants to leave." Lucas stated, making a few of the other members of the squad snigger, which annoyed Nathan even more.

"I'm neither of yours to _steal_" I added, "I want to be with Lucas, I love him" I stated looking up to Lucas' face, he smiled at me, the biggest smile I had seen for ages.

Nathan grabbed my arm and pulled over to him, while Tim and some other idiot stood in the way of Lucas coming over to me. I could hear him trying to get past them. I shot him an apologetic look. "Look Peyton, I don't want to our relationship to end. But if you go off with _him,_" he shot Lucas an poisonous look. "Then there is nothing left for us."

"Nathan, the only we have left is drama. You think that threatening us, that threatening me and Lucas, is going to stop us being together?" I slammed my hands against his chest, and he smirked.

"If that's the way you feel." He laughed. "Take care of it guys," he told Tim, and the other idiot, I think his name is Drew, something like that. They grabbed Lucas and dragged him off somewhere. I screamed his name, but Nathan just laughed and held me while my body shook with anger. I raised my knee, hard and fast up to his crotch. He doubled over and I ran indoors locking the door behind me. I know I should have gone looking for Lucas but I was so scared.

I woke to my cell ringing again, it was Lucas. I picked up and spoke his name. "Lucas? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Hey Peyton," he sighed. "I'm okay; Tim was too much of a girl to hit me. They just dragged me away from you."

"Where are you? I'll come and meet you?" I asked pulling on some tracksuit bottoms. I leant my phone against my shoulder as I yanked them up my legs.

"I'm right outside your house." He said. I hung up and ran downstairs. I flung the door open and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me closer.

"Oh, Lucas, I'm so sorry. I just got so scared." He smiled at me and brought his face closer to mine, his arms were rubbing up and down mine, leaving sparks of electricity wherever they went. The wind blew my curls over our faces and he laughed. He let his face fall so that his nose swept over my forehead.

"You're lucky I love…" he stopped and stepped back remembering the episode we had experienced the last time he'd expressed his feelings. I smiled, feeling deflated that I'd made him hide his feelings from me.

"Lucas Scott, I love you." I smiled. His smile was so big that it reached his eyes. He held me close and I reached up, grabbing his hair and pulled myself up to kiss him.

I woke up, stretching in my bed and rolled over. My bed was empty; I began to wrap my head around things. It was all just a dream, the fight, me telling Lucas I loved him, everything. The only that was real was the party, and that I had walked off ruining anything that could possibly exist between us. I needed to put this straight, I needed to tell Lucas that I loved him, because after waking, I realised that I did.

And now I just needed to tell him. I love you Lucas Scott.


	7. Fate, Or Something Like That

I got up in a good mood, feeling motivated thanks to my revelation. I dressed and with a smile on my face. I pulled a black t-shirt over my head, and slipped into a grey zippy with my beige skirt and some low cut black converse.

I felt motivated to tell Lucas how I felt about him. I was going to put _my _heart on the line. I was going to let Lucas love me, and return that feeling. My curls seemed to have more bounce in them after my shower as well. It was only 7:15am by the time I had finished getting ready.

I walked out to my car and slipped into the driver's seat, pushing a CD into the player. Dashboard Confessional played loudly from the stereo; a small smile invaded my face. I turned the key in the ignition and felt good, really good, and about myself. As the wind was blowing through my hair I felt so alive. As the dial on the speedometer increased I started feeling nervous. The closer I got to Tree Hill High the worse I got; could I really tell Lucas and expect him to feel the same? After last night, what I had done to him, I wouldn't be surprised if he went back to hating me.

I pulled up outside school, and pulled the keys from the ignition, shoving them into my bag after locking the car up. I took a breath. Was I meant to be this nervous? I leant back against my car; I could feel the sun heating my face. It felt nice to come out with some hope of happiness. I saw Lucas, with his head down, head phones in either ear. He wouldn't hear me if I called his name. My stomach did summersaults with nervousness as I watched him walking along with his head down, he looked so upset, I was such a horrible person. How could I push him away when I loved him, I loved him unconditionally and I planned to tell him, just not today. I shoved my hands in the pockets on my skirt after pulling my bag securely on my shoulder.

The whole day seemed to drag, mostly because I was avoiding Lucas. Although next period was even worse, I had to put up with Brooke being a total bitch and probably kicking me off the squad. However I thought I'd brave it, if worst came to worst, I could take her. Brooke was my best friend, even when we were arguing, but she just made me so mad that she thought she could have whatever she wanted, no matter what the cost. I hope this time she had learned, that with every action, comes a consequence, I just hope she wasn't willing to lose our friendship over it.

I pulled on my outfit in the changing rooms; I was a little late to practice as I'd seen Lucas and needed to wait until it was clear to dash across the hallway. I shook my hips to get my skirt to come up my legs with ease. I zipped up the side and pulled my top over my head. I kind of felt nervous about going to practice when this was the cheeriest I'd been since joining the squad. I sighed, picking up mu pompoms and strode into the gym. The squad were facing away from me, Brooke at the front telling them what to do, when I walked through the double doors.

"Hey." She called, oddly, smiling. I smiled; maybe she wasn't as petty as she used to be. I walked toward her.

"Hey Brooke," I replied. "Look, about the other night…" I started.

"Peyton, its fine. I was drunk; I'm the one who should be apologising. I have no interest in _him _I was just… well actually, I don't know. But I _am _sorry." She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. I took it in my own and gave it a little squeeze, thankful that she didn't say Luke's name in front of the squad.

We were getting into the cheer for tonight's away game when the squad came in, including Lucas. I dropped my head; this was going to be so awkward. I still hadn't been able to think straight after realising that I loved him. Brooke did a high kick in front of my face to catch my attention. I smiled.

"No need for that Brooke." We continued with the cheer while the team were warming up. Coach Durham thought that it would be a good idea that, while the Ravens were playing a practice that we should practice. Although I don't know why Brooke listened to him, he wasn't _our_ coach, but we respected him all the same.

"Ready girls?" She asked standing in front of us. I nodded, although I was far from it. I desperately wanted to just faint, or for the floor to swallow me whole, anything but this torture.

We started our cheer, which involved high kicks; splits and jumping on top of each other, obviously that was co-ordinated from last years cheer battle, but it was enough for the team to pay more attention to us, than each other. I had two unwanted pairs of eyes on me, both the Scott brothers. I caught Lucas' eye, they were wide with surprise mostly, but mostly pain. He turned his head and walked out the gym, with me being the only one that noticed, while the rest of the team continued to gawk at us. Coach Durham walked a few seconds after Lucas' departure and shouted a few obscenities at the team before they started practicing. Brooke burst out laughing, apparently none the wiser to Lucas' pain than anyone else.

After practice, without talking to anyone other than Brooke a little which was still awkward I decided to talk to Hayley, Lucas' best friend. I changed into my skirt and t-shirt, leaving my zippy flung over my bag when I walked from the changing rooms. Seeing as it was lunch, I figured Hayley would be in the tutor centre, hopefully without Lucas. As I approached the door, I could hear Lucas saying his goodbyes to Hayley so I hid round the corner, doing the only thing I could think of in the 10 seconds I was given to compromise. I lifted a book right in front of my face, hoping that Lucas wouldn't notice me. I heard the door shut and footsteps coming toward the corner I was stood at, when they carried on I sighed, until I heard:

"Hey Peyton," slip effortlessly from his lips, as he obviously didn't care for a response as he kept walking I slipped into the tutor centre. I stood at the door, awkwardly for a few minutes until Hayley looked up from her book.

"Hey," she smiled, "What's up?" I edged forward, I felt so awkward around her. I knew Lucas told her _everything _so there was no doubt she knew about what had happened the other night between us. I shuddered at the thought, not because I regretting it, but because it may have been the last time his lips ever touched mine.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some advice, about Lucas." That name made my whole body tingle.

"Sure, ask away Peyton," She said with a genuine smile on her face. Not the kind I grown accustom to with the sort of people I knew, who plastered fake smiles on everyday just so they didn't look weak, I guess you could say I was one of them.

I ended up missing the rest of my lessons talking to Hayley; she shut the tutor centre so we didn't get interrupted. I spilt my heart out to her and she sat, and listened, she hugged me when I cried, backed away when I got angry, I never thought I'd been saying this, but Hayley James was someone I could truly trust. Her advice was to talk to Lucas, as she advised that he needed to be told that I loved him. She gave me all sorts of advice about Lucas that without would have probably ruined any chance I had with him. For example, not to wait to tell him how I felt for too long, as although Lucas wasn't dumb, he wouldn't realise that I was scared, as he saw me as being strong and knowing what I wanted. He didn't think I wanted him, which broke my heart.

We were on the coach for the away game; I had gone home, shoved some spare clothes in my bag and drove to school. Brooke came and sat next to me, pulling my headphone out my ear.

"P Sawyer, I don't like not talking to you, you know?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side. I missed her.

"I know, me either Brooke. I miss you." I hugged her; I forgot how much I relied on her. She truly understood me, and until speaking to Hayley, I thought she was the only one. She snuggled against me and put my spare headphone in her ear pretending to like what I was listening to. Brooke had always put herself on the line for me, she would take the fall if I'd done something wrong, once I'd punched someone for picking on Brooke, we'd been caught but it was unclear who'd hit her, of course Brooke and I knew it was me, but Brooke said it was her. I rested my head on hers, which was rested on my shoulder the whole journey. As we pulled up to Duke I started feeling nervous.

We unloaded all our stuff off the coach, as the players' bus pulled in behind us we could hear them getting psyched, ready for the game ahead of us. I could hear Nathan cheering, these games always got him excited, he used to tell me that he got a vibe from the crowds of Raven's fans that come to support them and then when they win, especially away that it makes him feel like he was flying.

Brooke warned us all to meet in the practice gym as soon as we found our rooms. Some reason Whitey had made booked us all hotels, I mean the drive was quite long, and we didn't have school tomorrow, so I guess there was no harm in doing it, but I just didn't see the need. Plus I didn't want to spend the night in a hotel with Lucas just down the corridor; luckily Hayley was coming, so hopefully she'd told him how I felt about him. I walked up the gravelled pathway into the gym area, it wasn't much bigger than Tree Hill's but it was so much more unwelcoming.

"Feels threatening doesn't it?" I heard him ask from behind me. "The gym I mean." He smiled as I spun surprised by his voice.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." I admitted. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. He looked into my eyes, then his eyes ran all over my body, just like they used to, although it _used_to make me feel excited, not scared.

"You know how I used to tell you it was the build up of the crowds, and the game that used to get me going?" he asked as we crossed the gym together. I nodded looking at him, for some reason he didn't seem his usual self, softer, calmer somehow.

"It wasn't," he said matter-of-factly. "it was the thought of seeing you afterwards."

"Nathan, don't. Not now." I sighed. "I'm tired of all your games okay?" I asked my voice not sounding harsh but whinier. I just shrugged it off.

"I know Peyton, I'm sorry, really." He half smiled, looking down at me. "I just thought that maybe we could be friends, at least." He flashed me that all-famous grin.

"With a smile like that," I half laughed, "how can I resist?" I joked. "Of course we can." He slung his arm across my shoulder as we walked through the school to find the changing rooms and practice gyms. Duke was huge, which was an understatement.

We reached the practice gym, and already dressed to go, we walked through the doors, and Nathan's arm still around me, caused a look of pain to shoot across Lucas' face, and a smile on Brooke's. I threw his arm off me and almost stomped across to Brooke and the squad. I shot a look back at Lucas who was more intent on watching the floor.

I think it was best for him if I just stayed away from him. Everything I did was causing him pain. After practice we departed to the changing rooms, I stayed in there a while, a chance to collect my thoughts. I was sat on a bench when I heard the changing room door shut, my head shot up to see Lucas stood there, his eyes were barely open as he looked at me, but I could tell, this was a look of pure hate.

"Why did you do it Peyton?" he asked, almost unintelligibly. "Do you enjoy seeing me get hurt?" he almost spat. I stood up and walked over to him, but he backed away.  
"Lucas, I swear to you, that was _not _what it looked like," I pleaded, easily hearing the desperate tone in my voice.

"Really?" he shouted. "Then what was it Peyton! Huh?" he continued shouting at me; while I let the tears freely roll down my face. His face softened a bit.

"Lucas, I've been trying to tell you how I feel all day!" I shouted back feeling the anger rising inside of me.

"Then why haven't you Peyton? Didn't want to hurt my feelings?!" he continued shouting. Just when I thought this was going to be easy. "If you wanted to get back together with Nathan you could have told me, you didn't have to prove it by _showing _me!"

"Lucas…" I started but the tears and pain stopped me from speaking. I heard the door bang open again and someone shout my name.

"Peyton?" they shouted again, my eyes filled with so many tears I couldn't see, there was so much pain going through my body I think my heart must have broke and stopped serving it's purpose, to keep me conscious. Nathan came in and saw us, he shoved Lucas, who was just watching me struggle to breath, out the way, and caught me just as I fell.


	8. Party Time

After my fainting incident I hadn't spoken to Lucas, or Nathan, or anyone other than Brooke. I'd stayed at home, and missed a few days of school. Brooke had been by everyday to check up on me and tell me what was going on at school, and apparently Lucas hadn't been showing up either.

Brooke was due to come home straight after school, while I had just spent the whole day moping around the house, mostly trying to distract myself from thinking of Lucas, and Brooke had laid things around the room in order for me to do this successfully. She'd suggested that I stay at hers for a few days as I wasn't going to school and she thought that Lucas, also not being at school, may pay me an unwanted visit. This was the first day I'd spent over hers.

I was sat on her bed playing with my fingers when she bounced through the door with her signature grin playing on her face, this made me smile.

"Guess what P Sawyer, I'll tell you what," She bounced over to me and jumped on the bed so that she was lying across it. "I've got us invited to an awesome party tonight where there will be booze and boys, the perfect mixture to get your sorry mind off a certain Lucas Scott." I grimaced.

She slapped my thigh with the back of her hand smiling at me. "And," she added, "I picked you up a super cute outfit on the way home." Again, I grimaced; Brooke's taste in _super cute _was vastly different from mine. She pulled the outfit from a purple bag which I had somehow overlooked upon her entrance to the room. She jumped up and held a black slinky dress against herself. I was shocked at how short and revealing the dress was. It was low cut, a typical Brooke trait, but what was not a Brooke trait, was that while it was low cut, short and overly revealing it still somehow managed to look classy. I smiled.

"Thanks Brooke." My voice was lacking emotion, which Brooke picked up on almost straight away. She dropped the dress back into the bag and walked over to me, slinking her arm around me and rubbing my arm.

"Hey Peyton," she cooed, "If you're not up for this we don't _have _to go, but I thought it would be a good idea to keep you distracted." I knew she was doing this to be thoughtful, and I knew that we would end up going, but at the moment I just felt like staying home all night would be better for the both of us.

"It's okay Brooke, I'll come, but am I free to bail whenever I want?" I tried my hardest to smile compassionately at her.

"Of course," she replied pulling me tighter. "We can even have a signal." She said suppressing a cheeky laugh. I could tell that she was excited; she even asked whether she could do something with my curls. I had to admit having these curls, although I loved them, was a bit repetitive. I agreed to her request, and she yanked her straighteners from under her bed placing them on her bedside table.

After about three hours of Brooke getting ready she finally walked out of the bathroom and advised that if we didn't leave soon, we were going to be late. I smiled at her, and looked down at my outfit. This was not something I was used to wearing, firstly a dress, and secondly high heels and make-up. Brooke had straightened my curls which fell just below my shoulder; it was odd at how much warmer my head was with straight hair.

We left Brooke's house and decided to walk to the party at the college, as Brooke had decided that it would be a good idea to up our antics and try hanging out with college guys. It wasn't necessarily one of her _worst _ideas ever as some of these guys were so hot, but none of them held my interest the way Lucas does. I sighed as I thought that this night would just involve me wallowing in the thought of how none of these guys compared to Lucas. It was almost as if Brooke could read my expression as she lightly nudged me in the side.

"Peyton, stop thinking about him, he's not worth it." But he was he was so worth it.

"He is, Brooke, I think I love him." I'd told her for what seemed like the millionth time. She rolled her eyes, obviously bored of hearing it, but this time she seemed to listen as she wrapped her arm around me a gave my body a slight squeeze.

"I know Peyton, I know." She had seemed to attract some boys' attention as three guys stalked over to us. "hell-o fun." She said under her breath.

All three of them were fairly good looking, one was tall with golden coloured hair, it wasn't styled, just kind of scruffy looking, another was average height with sandy blonde hair, green entrancing eyes and a mind blowing smile and the third, well he had Brooke's full attention and I could see why, he was tall and wearing a tight black t-shirt which showed of how defined his muscles were, he had bright blue eyes and bright white teeth, if he wasn't here I would probably say he was a model.

The tall one with sandy hair introduced himself to me. "Hey, I'm Edward, pleased to meet _you_"

"Hey, I'm Brooke, and this is my friend Peyton." She introduced us, while I just smiled. Brooke was eyeing up 'Chase'. It was kind of odd how the other two, Edward and Alex, were talking to me, while Brooke and only held the attention of Chase. Not that I was complaining as this was a pleasant distraction.

"So, Peyton," Edward said after about an hour "Have you got anyone special holding your attention at the moment?" I shook my head with a coy smile, every one of my thoughts rushing back to Lucas.

"How about you?" I asked. He shook his head. Alex came back over to us with three drinks. I took mine with gratitude and downed it; I needed the feeling that alcohol gave me, numbness.

Brooke and Chase had gone off to dancing when Edward and Alex took either one of hands and lead me outside, which I was grateful for as I wasn't sure if I stop myself throwing up for much longer. When we were outside however Edward pushed me firmly up against a wall. I struggled under his strong hold, but knew that it was pointless. My hands were trying to hit him, but for some reason none of my body moved when I ordered it to. It was really starting to bug me, when Alex spoke,

"Are you sure you didn't overdo it with the pills man? None of them are ever _this _bad." Great, just what I needed, to be stinking drugged while Brooke was off dancing. There was me thinking that I was actually attractive to someone other than Lucas, must have singled out the weak one. I tried to scream, but my voice was weak and broken.

"Brooke," I muttered lamely. Edward pushed his face right into mine, I could feel his breath all over my face, making she shudder.

"No one can hear you blondie." He sneered. I felt a shiver run down my spine. As he looked me over I noticed Alex had gone. My phone started to ring, somehow, I managed to pull out of my pocket, and press the answer button.

"Help, me." Was all that I could choke out before Edward took my phone,

"Who's Lucas?" he asked. A sigh of relief washed through me as he must be reading the caller id. Hopefully Lucas would know something was up. But then the fear returned; he had no idea where we were.

Edward pushed Peyton against the wall so hard that she felt her back crunch against the bricks behind her. Alex had run off, frightened by how many pills Edward had slipped this girl. At first he was up for it, this was a regular occurrence for them, slip a girl a few pills, and 'get with her'. There was no harm in it, but Edward had told him that although Peyton was the weaker one of the two, she was still pretty strong and would need a few more bills than the others. When Alex had seen how bad Peyton was he decided to run off.

He ran around the corner to see Brooke looking lost, and slowed down, not wanting to attract her attention; too late.

"Hey, Alex isn't it?" She smiled at him as she made her way toward him. He continued walking, not wanting her to see Edward with Peyton.

"Yeah," he replied casually when he reached her.

"You were with Peyton; I don't suppose you'd know where she is." Brooke questioned.

"Err, no. Can't say I do." He stuttered, Brooke picked up on that and eyed him suspiciously. She grabbed his jacket.

"Look, if you don't tell me where my friend is, I swear to god that when I do find her, and I will, I will hunt you down and _hurt _you in ways you can only imagine." Brooke's threat was enough for Alex to cave.

"Edward. She's with Edward around the corner, but be careful Brooke, he's not someone you want to get on the wrong side of." Alex ran off.

Brooke was fuming, how could she have left Peyton with two strangers? Was she the worst the friend ever or what? Brooke ran toward the corner where Alex had pointed to when she thought that she wouldn't be able to fight this guy off, and probably make this situation even worse. She stopped in her tracks, when she thought of the only thing to do she knew Peyton would either be mad at her for doing it, or grateful. Either way Brooke didn't have much time to think as she dialled the number.

"Lucas! It's me, Brooke." She breathed.

"No, listen to me. Peyton needs your help, we went this party a few blocks away and some guys slipped her some pills and now he's around the corner with her. I don't know what he's doing to her."

"Because I'm not strong enough to just go and start attacking him Lucas!"

"Well, bring her with you!" Brook said slamming her phone shut.

Lucas was coming; Brooke was going to keep an eye on Peyton, as long as things didn't get too out of hand. If they did, well then she would have to attack the guy. But at the moment he was holding her against a wall and speaking to her.

Edward held me up with one hand, whilst rubbing his other up and down my arm. I shuddered underneath his touch, it made me feel dirty, not like when Lucas touched me, when we used to hug and a jolt of electricity would shoot through me.

"Please…" I muttered. Edward just smiled at how pathetic I was. My body was getting weaker and weaker, but I tried to fight against it. I could hear my heart slowing down, I tried to think of Lucas and Brooke to make this seem like a bad dream, but every time Edward's breath hit my face I knew it was real. He ran his hand down my arm, taking my jacket off with it, as my jacket hit the floor I could hear someone gasp.

It was Brooke, she came running over to him and starting hitting him, he grabbed her wrists with one hand, while I fell to the ground. I didn't feel a thing.

Brooke saw Peyton's jacket fall off, and knew that if she didn't intervene now, that things would be taken too far. She ran over to him and started batting him with her hands.

"Leave her alone!" she screamed, but this just made Edward laugh. She saw Peyton fall to the floor, and she kicked Edward in the shin. She smiled as he let go of her wrists, she then managed to punch him in the face as he leant down to grab his shin. "I said, leave her alone!" Brooke screamed at him and jumped on his back, she pulled his hair, and scratched his face, and she had no idea how to _really_ fight. Edward screamed in pain as Brooke continued to scratch his face. At least this would keep him distracted until Lucas got here, _if _he got here.

Edward struggled to get Brooke off of him, but she clung tightly around his neck, almost strangling him in the process.

Finally Brooke heard a truck door slam shut. "Lucas!" she screamed. Edward seemed distracted by the call of this mystery man's name long enough for Brooke to jump off his back and kick him in the back of the knee. He fell to the floor and Brooke felt proud of herself.

Lucas ran into the alleyway with Hayley closely behind. Hayley ran over to Brooke and grabbed her. "Come on, let Luke get Peyton, we need to get you away from here." She stated. They ran from the alleyway as Luke ran straight to Peyton.

"Peyton, oh my god, Peyton!" Luke shouted. Lucas lifted her head up and put it on his lap, not caring that Edward had run off when they'd shown up. He stroked her forehead and lifted her upper body across his lap. Tears ran from his eyes and splashed onto her face. He lifted her up and her body hung limply in his arms as he carried her into the clearing. Hayley and Brooke ran over to him. "She's not breathing very well. Her pulse is weak." Lucas' eyes were pouring out tears like a waterfall, but neither of the girls paid any attention to this as they ran over to check Peyton.

"What are we going to do?" Brooke asked. "Can we take her to the hospital; I mean she's been drinking?"

Peyton's eyes closed and her whole body drained of colour, Lucas felt his heart sink as he had seen this happen before.

"Oh my god!" Brooke screamed, "She's not breathing!"


	9. Taken Away

Disclaimer:

This is now from Lucas' point of view. It will be this way for the next few chapters.

I sat next to her lifeless body hoping she'd just move; give me some sign that she was going to be okay. The doctors had said that when she wakes up they'd be able to tell the extent of her injuries, but the longer she stayed unconscious the bleaker things looked. She'd been unconscious for 24 hours now, which wasn't a good sign.

Taking her here was our only option, after she'd stopped breathing I didn't know what to do. We managed to get a faint pulse by pushing on her chest, Brooke did all the work, I couldn't watch. I know that made me weak, but I couldn't bear the thought of the last time I touched her was when she was dying. I'd managed to hold myself together long enough to call an ambulance, I'd described the guy that had ran from the alleyway that night to the police.

I'd been by her side since then, not changing, or going home, or moving. Hayley had come in too many times to count, but I was too mad to talk to her. My hand held onto hers securely whilst my thumb rubbed across her hand. If I'd have made more of an effort with her maybe she wouldn't have gone to that stupid party, maybe that son of a bitch wouldn't have drugged her drink; maybe she wouldn't be here fighting for her life.

I looked at her face, pale; her blonde hair made it seem so lifeless, which may be due the fact that her curls were no longer there making her seem full of life. She a tube coming from her nose and was hooked up to machines around the room, at first I'd not been able to come near her, I'd sat as far away as I could. I couldn't bear to see her this way. If anything happened to her I would make it my aim in life to find that son of a bitch. Remembering back to the way the doctors had said that there was an abnormal amount of rohypnol in her system just made me fill with anger. Apparently we had got there just in time, a few minutes longer and she may have gone into shock and a coma from which she might not have awoken from.

"Peyton," I whispered "Please wake up. For me, and your dad, he's here you know? We all miss you. I love you Peyton, I really do." I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I'd recited that same sentence to her yesterday, and I would everyday until she woke up. I knew this was my entire fault, if I'd of been there instead of leaving her because I was jealous of her relationship with Nathan. I cursed myself when Brooke walked in, looking just as pale as Peyton.

"Hey," she whispered and smiled faintly, almost as if it were too much effort to keep herself awake, let alone waste extra, needed, energy smiling.

"Hey Brooke," I replied looking back to Peyton, a new wave of hope flooding over me every time she managed to take another breath.

"Is she doing any better?"

"Not really. The Doctor just gave her some more fluids, she's really dehydrated." My eyes fell back onto Peyton's hand that I was holding, I could have sworn I felt it move.

"Luke, are _you_ okay?" Brooke pressed. I sighed.

"Not really Brooke," I tried to say it without snapping "I just want her to wake up, you know?" Brooke nodded and walked from the door and to the other side of the hospital bed.

"Hey, P Sawyer," Brooke spoke looking at Peyton's broken body "You in there girl?" she pushed. "Listen," she said getting more comfortable in her seat. "If you get better we can go to a great gig together, I've got tickets to see Fall Out Boy, and one of them, I think he said he was called Pete, or something, said that if you're there we can meet them. So then…" Brooke carried on, trying to convince Peyton to wake up. I just looked at her beautiful but broken face.

I finally decided to leave the hospital that night as the nurse said she'd call me if there was any change in Peyton's condition. Plus I needed to shower before she woke up. I came out of the hospital for the first time in 36hours and the air hit me like a punch in the gut, I struggled to breath, the reality of this all sinking in. I stood up to see my mom and Keith stood outside the hospital by Keith's pickup truck. I smiled and ran to them, I hugged my mom letting lose the tears that I'd tried to hard to hold back. Keith patted my back as I held on to my mom for dear life. I could feel her body shake with the same despair as mine, only the reasoning's behind them differed slightly. Mine was for Peyton, and Peyton alone, my mom's was also for the lifeless girl in the hospital, but also for me, seeing me like this hurt her, it always had.

"How are you Luke?" Keith asked pushing my slightly with his fist. I shrugged, not wanting to get into a deep discussion at the moment. "She'll pull through." Keith added. He slung his arm around me and pulled me into the truck with him.

We rode home in silence; the only thing audible was the engine and my sniffing. When we pulled up outside the small home I resided in, I left my mom and Keith in the truck as I ran inside. I threw my shirt on the floor; I was going to burn that as soon as Peyton was better. I grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom, turning the shower onto _hot _as I stepped in after slipping out of the rest of my attire.

To feel the hot water cascading down my body was a sensation that I did not think I was entitled to while the best thing that had ever happened to me was lying in a hospital bed. I washed quickly, running the wash and go shampoo/conditioner through my hair. Thankfully the water ran until it was all rinsed out, reminding me of a time that my mom had to rinse it out with a bucket of water over the kitchen sink. I brief smile flew across my face, and then disappeared. I jumped out of the shower, running the towel through my hair before pulling it around my waist, I stepped out of the bathroom the steam escaping after me, and walked emotionlessly into my bedroom. I quickly dried and pulled on some loose fitting tracksuit bottoms and my favorite grey hooded sweatshirt; it was from Keith's workshop.

I packed a bag of things to bring to hospital for Peyton, my IPod so that she could have something to listen to other than that awful beeping noise, some socks, as they had taken all her clothes from her and I knew how she was conscious of her feet and a blanket as she had shivered in previous nights when the heating was turned off. I loaded this few things into a drawstring bag and walked out of my room to see Keith, my mom and Brooke stood waiting for me. Brooke had tears down her face and my heart stopped beating. I ran over to her.

"What's happened Brooke?" I grabbed her arms.

"He's taken her Luke." I threw her a quizzical look, "her dad." She said in a _duh _tone. "Her dad took her to live with him in Seattle; he told me that it's too late and that by the time you get there he'll have taken her." Brooke started crying, my mom comforted her while Keith and I ran from the house, he got in the drivers seat of the pickup truck, I skidded to a halt.

"Keith…" I started sighing.

"Get in Luke, you're too upset to drive." I mentally agreed and jumped in the passenger's seat.

We drove at a fast enough speed to not get caught but fast enough that if Keith so much as sneezed his foot would have pushed the accelerator to the floor. We skidded to a halt outside of the hospital, I threw my seat belt off me and slammed open the door, not waiting around long enough to close it. I ran into the hospital, Keith closely behind me. We heard someone, probably a nurse, announcing that '_Visiting time's are over now.' _Of course we ignored her and ran to the room that had held Peyton. I threw the door open and found the room completely empty. No sign that she had ever been here. My whole body felt weak and I fell to the floor on my knees, Keith knelt beside me. Tears cascaded down my face in a similar way the shower water had done a few minutes ago.

Would I ever see her again?


	10. Looking For Love

Disclaimer: I'm going to be asking you lovely readers for some ideas on my next chapter, so be prepared and get those thinking caps on.

_**I'm full of regret **_

_**For all the things that I have done and said **_

_**And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show **_

_**My face around here **_

_**Sometimes I wonder if I disappear **_

_**Would you ever turn your head and look **_

_**See if I'm gone **_

_**Cause I fear**_

I'd been in my room since Peyton's dad had taken her away, it had been three days. I felt like my life was going downhill. It was easy to ignore her when she was always there, and most importantly when I knew she was okay. Brooke had told me that her dad had waiting until the nurse had given him the all clear and then he had her transferred to a different hospital.

I was lying on my back with my hands behind my bed and concentrating on my ceiling. I didn't even notice my best friend Hayley come into the room. She sat on the edge of my bed looking at me, I had noticed her presence. She smiled a sympathetic one, and rested her hand on my chest.

"You okay Lucas?" She asked making herself more comfortable. Why did everyone keep asking me that, how could people even been thinking about me when Peyton was still in hospital, admittedly it wasn't the hospital she _should _be in, but still. "Lucas?" she pushed.

"Peachy Hales, I'm real good." I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Lucas, are you still mad at me?" I had been hoping that this subject wouldn't be brought up again. I looked at Hayley as her eyes searched my face. I sat up from my lying position.

"Hales, I'm not _mad _at you. I just thought that you would have told me about it."

"Luke I wanted to tell you but you've always got so much going on, we haven't hung out for ages." I sighed knowing that she was right.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go for a drive, maybe to Seattle or something," knowing that Hayley had no idea why, "Would you like to come?" I saw a small glint in her eyes.

"Yeah Luke, it'll be fun." I smiled back at her but every part of body was aching for Peyton. I thought of her, alone, no one sat by her, telling her everything was going to be okay, that they loved her. Her dad was always working, and he hadn't found the time to see her when she was here, so he probably wouldn't be with her now. "Lucas," Hayley interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"_When_?" she said, I must have zoned out. When what? As if hearing my thoughts she sighed. "When are we going?" I hadn't actually thought about that, I had no idea where _about _in Seattle she was. I thought about taking Brooke as well, but then I'd have to tell Hayley _why _I wanted to go.

"Tomorrow, but Hales, I need to tell you _why_." I admitted.

"Oh, I know why Lucas." She smiled and bounced toward my door. "Because you love Peyton, and her dad has taken her away. I'll tell Brooke to pack a bag." I sat with my mouth open in shock as Hayley seemed to be more prepared for this trip than I was. She tapped her nose and walked off with a cheeky smile, the sunshine happiness she brought everywhere she went faded into the blackness that I seemed to carry everywhere. I sighed and let my head drop thinking of what I would do when we arrived in Seattle. What was I going to say to her? I also knew another _unwanted _passenger coming with us on this trip, which means that I needed to bring in reinforcements in case things turned ugly.

"Hey," I spoke into my cell.

"Yeah I know man; sorry I've had a lot going on. How do you know? Oh Mouth? Yeah I haven't seen him in a while. Yeah, I was hoping you'd come with?" I waited while my best friend rambled on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, that's great man. I'll see you tomorrow at 8. Yeah I think it's about a four to six hour drive. Yeah which is why I needed you to come." I slammed my phone shut after agreeing with Skills to meet me on the River Court at 8am.

_**There is nothing left to say to you**_

_**That you wanna hear**_

_**That you wanna know**_

_**I think I should go**_

_**The things I've done are way too shameful**_

The rest of the day all faded into nothingness as I slept until my mom shouted for dinner and then slept again until 7.30am the next day. I showered quickly and drove to the river court in a jeep Keith had leant me. Keith didn't realise how happy I was that he had married my mom. I hardly ever show him, but I am glad he's my father figure instead of Dan, my _biological _father. I hated that man for what he had done to Keith and my mom.

I arrived at the River Court and Skills, Hayley and Brooke were there with over night bags. I wondered where _he _would be, but as I pulled up and shifted the car into neutral I saw him run over to Hayley and kiss her on the head. I slammed my fist on the steering wheel causing the horn to sound loudly and make everyone jump. I opened my door, anger filled my whole body, I hate him, just like I hated his father.

Brooke and Skills walked over to me quickly. Skills rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Yo dawg this is messed _up_." He said dropping his bag and pulling me into a hug, I patted his back and get my face emotionless. I was stuck, I didn't want to hurt my best friend, bit I wanted to hurt _him_ so much, but doing that would hurt her. I sighed and tried to be the Lucas Scott that she loved and forced a smile on my face. Brooke and Skills saw right through it but just clambered into the back of the jeep. Hayley walked up to me and placed her hand on my arm as she stood next to me and looked up at me.

"Play nice Lucas." She warned and joined Skills and Brooke in the back of the jeep.

I got back in the front before _he _was over by the jeep. I leant my body toward the back. "Brooke, come sit up front, I need you help with directions." I said tossing her a genuine smile.

"Sure Luke," she said getting out the car and walking round to the front. We now had a full car and began our journey to Seattle to find her, to find my Peyton.

_**You're just an innocent**_

_**A helpless victim of a spider's web**_

_**And I'm an insect**_

_**Going after anything that I can get**_

_**So you better turn your head and run**_

_**And don't look back**_

_**Cause I fear**_

We had driven in silence until now, Hayley had fallen asleep and Skills was texting the whole time. I looked across to Brooke who looked pale; I place my hand on her shoulder. "You okay Brooke?" I asked resting my hand there and glancing between her and the road.

"Yeah Luke, I'm okay," she didn't look at me; she continued to play with her fingers, a trait that Peyton did when she was nervous. "I'm worried about her." She admitted. "I know she's in a hospital so there isn't anything else we can do for her. But I'm worried. I miss her Lucas." I felt the soft warm tears hit my fingers and Brooke was staring at the side of my head, I turned to look at her.

"She'll be okay, if Peyton is one thing, she's a fighter." I said, hoping that I was right. Skills interrupted by slapping his hand on top of mine.

"Look B Davies, Peyton's gonna be aight, when have you even know her to give up anything without a fight?" Brooke nodded, I too, as we both knew Skills was right.

"Right, we can be all depressed when we get there, but how about on the way, we try and lighten up?" Skills offered. Brooke nodded and turned the stereo on.

_**There is nothing left to say to you**_

_**That you wanna hear**_

_**That you wanna know**_

_**I think I should go**_

_**The things I've done are way too shameful**_

_**And I've done you so wrong**_

_**Treated you bad**_

_**Strung you along**_

_**Oh, shame on myself**_

_**I don't know how I got so tangled up**_

We arrived at a hotel about 2o'clock and clocked in, with a surreptitious look from the receptionist as we had only booked one room. If I had any say in it I would have booked two, one for us and a separate one from Hayley's surprisingly quiet guest.

Brooke, Skills and I opted to go find a diner to eat something, Hayley wanted to stay in, we decided to take a vote. We walked to our rooms; the hotel wasn't that bad for the money we had paid. The red and gold walls made it feel warm and comforting; we walked along, Skills making comments about everything we had passed. We passed a door with our number on it, Brooke being the only one to realise.

"Hey, guys, isn't this our room, _201_?" I stopped and backtracked as I reached our door; it was the only one down the hall that was blue. It looked odd and out of place, probably like us, maybe this wasn't a coincidence.

"Yo, this place is nice dawg." Skills said as he was the first to walk in. I looked around; there were beige colored tiles along the walls, which were then replaced by crème colored paint the further we walked in. The floors were dressed in a thick red carpet and almost wrapped itself around your feet.

There were no curtains, only white plastic blinds which fell delicately down the huge windows. I veered left in order to get a better view; there was a huge bathroom, a bath, a walk in shower in the same room? I knew now why Peyton's dad had brought her to Seattle; it was cheap but overly nice.

"Lucas, you wanna go get food man?" Skills asked dropping his bag.

"Yeah, I'm for that," I said walking to meet him. "You guys wanna go grab something to eat?" I asked the room.

"Yeah," Brooke said coming to stand with Skills and I.

"No, Luke, I wanna stay in." Hayley said softly.

"Aren't you hungry Hales?" I asked. "We can get what ever you want." I tried to coax her into it.

"Yeah, but we can order room service or something." She said. "It's too cold out there Lucas."

"Hayley you have a coat, lets just go." I said nearing the door.

"No, Lucas," she said firmly. "Lets vote, I say we stay here, how about you?" she asked _him_. He shrugged.

"Well I'm not really bothered." Skills admitted. "As long as we eat." He added. Brooke sided with me saying that she wanted to go, so it was two against one. Hayley sighed and threw her coat on. We left the hotel room and neared the diner across the street.

_**You better turn your head and look**_

_**See if I'm gone**_

_**Cause I fear**_

_**There is nothing left to say to you**_

_**That you wanna hear**_

_**That you wanna know**_

_**I think I should go**_

_**The things I've done are way too shameful**_

As we ate in the diner I began to soften towards Hayley's guest. Hayley was sat picking at her food, I only then guessed what a horrible best friend I was being, and I knew why Hayley hadn't wanted to come out.

She hated eating in front of people. "Hales, can I talk to you?" I said shifting out the booth we were sat.

_**And I've done you so wrong**_

_**Treated you bad**_

_**Strung you along**_

_**Oh, shame on myself**_

_**I don't know how I got so tangled up**_

"I'm sorry," I said pulling her into a hug. I could feel her smiling. He patted my back as I rested my chin on her head looking at the three people left in the booth, nothing seemed to make this moment right, if only Peyton were here. The smiles would be effortless. Instead we all had to make a conscious effort to smile at one another.

"It's alright Lucas; it's not that much of a big deal. Just because you didn't apologise about everything you did to Peyton doesn't mean you have to with everyone else. We won't all get taken away from you. And I'm sure as hell not going anywhere." She smiled. "I need you as much as you need me Lucas, I wouldn't leave you. And as much as I love Peyton I still think she's stupid for pushing you away. I don't say things like this often, because, well, it sounds corny, so I'm saying it now, and if it ever gets out I'll deny it, but she would be lucky to have you Luke. You're so much more than my best friend, you're like a brother to me, and I wouldn't push you away, ever."

_**And I've done you so wrong**_

_**Treated you bad**_

_**Strung you along**_

_**Oh, shame on myself**_

_**I don't know how I got so tangled up**_

I smiled at her; I loved Hayley for her honesty. Sometimes it wasn't always necessary, but it may have been needed, then I looked back at the table, Brooke Skills and Nathan were all looking at us. Brooke stood up.

"Peyton's dad just called."

Okay this is where I need a little input. In case you haven't noticed there has been a lot of drama separating Lucas and Peyton from progressing in their relationship.

This is where I need your ideas; I want to know what you think Peyton's dad should have called to tell Brooke.

Just give at least two options per review and the thanks will be posted with the next chapter. I cannot write the next one without your help so please get posting.

Thanks for all your reviews so far.

**Song 'Tangled' by Maroon 5.**


	11. Journey

* * *

Disclaimer: Thanks to christina248 for her suggestions.

* * *

_**Baby's black balloon makes her fly**_

_**I almost fell into that hole in your life**_

_**And you're not thinking 'bout tomorrow**_

_**'Cause you were the same as me**_

_**But on your knees**_

"What did he say?" I questioned walking up to Brooke and holding both of her arms. She shook her head. I

could feel the fear running through my body, the colour rushing to my cheeks as with the fear, anger also

circulated my system. "Brooke," I almost shouted and I could feel my grip tightening on her forearms. She

winced as I must've been hurting her and I loosened it.

"She's awake, Lucas," she almost whispered. "But her dad doesn't want _you _to see her anymore." She said

almost inaudibly. Hayley was by my side in a second, I could feel her grip on my arm, and my body emptied

of emotion. "Her dad," she sniffed "he said that this accident would never have happened if it wasn't for

us,"

"He's just upset Brooke. He can't seriously think that you and Lucas did this to her." Nathan put in. I looked

to him; I couldn't feel anything, not even the hate I once felt toward him. "This is _not _your fault Luke." He

said standing up.

"Or yours, Brooke" Skills added. "Listen, why don't we go and see her, I mean if she's woken up, it'll be up

to her whether she wants to see us." Skills said standing up.

"Lets go." I croaked walking out of the diner.

_**A thousand other boys could never reach you**_

****_****_

how could I have been the one?

I saw the world spin beneath you

and scatter like ice from the spoon

that was your womb

We arrived at the hospital at about 6, the sun had set about an hour ago and the street lights contributed

to the moon in lighting the streets. The only sound that could be heard outside the jeep was the clicking of

Brooke's shoes and the sighing on Skills. We all walked up to the hospital at a fairly fast pace. It was

nothing the like the one back in Tree Hill. It was huge for a start, but the car park was almost empty. The

entrance wasn't brightly lit and welcoming like the one in Tree Hill. I sped up my pace and Hayley almost had  
to run to keep up with my long strides. There was only one way that I was going to leave here without

fighting for Peyton, and that's if she promised me that she didn't want to see me anymore, because

although I loved her, I didn't want to hurt her, and if by staying I was going to hurt her, I would leave.

We entered the hospital and I looked around, there were two people in here, the receptionist and a young

girl sitting on the seats placed out, they were red and plastic, which didn't suggest somewhere that was

used for long periods of time. We all walked to the desk, causing the lady behind it to look up at us with a

displeased expression plastered across her face. She focused this on me as I lead the group toward her.

"Where's Peyton Sawyer?" I asked her, she continued to look at me, and then glanced toward the clock. I

don't know what she could have been thinking of. She looked quite young, about 20, maybe older, she had

her hair tied back into a tight bun, and a few loose strands fell about around her face. Her hair was a

chocolate brown, and so were her eyes, she wore a name tag that read _'Natasha'. _"Can you please tell me

where she is?" I leant across the desk.

"Sir, I'm afraid that Miss Sawyers father has banned visitors." She said as she stepped back.

I turned to face the rest of them. How was I meant to get her back if she wasn't even allowed to see me?

"Lucas, we can try and talk to her dad, when he's calm I'm sure he'll be rational." Hayley said hugging me.

Nathan came over to us and put his arm on Hayley's shoulder; she turned to face him and smiled.

"Plus, a Scott doesn't give up that easily man." Nathan added half smiling.

"Thanks man." I replied. He was right, I wasn't going to give up, as Keith taught me, if you want something

in life, you can't just sit back and hope it comes to you, you have to _fight _for it.

"Are you Lucas Scott?" the receptionist asked interrupting my thoughts. I nodded. "Peyton's been asking for

you, and someone called Brooke." She smiled.

"That's me, I'm Brooke." Brooke added standing by my side.

"Well, lets just pretend like I didn't see you." She smiled. "She's in room twenty." She winked and sat back

down.

_**Coming down the world turned over**_

_**And angels fall without you there**_

_**And I go on as you get colder**_

_**Or are you someone's prayer**_

We rounded the corner and as we neared her door I became nervous. I couldn't believe that everything had

gone on the last few weeks that had separated Peyton and me and now I was too scared to go and see

her. Those beautiful green us that had shone whenever she was happy. I guessed I was scared that when

I saw her again that she would blame me like her father and that shine wouldn't there any longer.

"Lucas, go and see her." Hayley pushed, she smiled at me and I looked around at everyone. Nathan had his

hand on the small of Hayley's back, trying to hide it from me; Skills and Brooke were stood awkwardly

together as they all looked back.

"I can't Hales, what if she blames me…"

"Lucas! She won't, it wasn't your fault." Hayley protested. "Just go and see her Luke, she needs you." I

nodded and walked toward the door, my shaking hand found the door handle. I twisted it and opened the

door and slipped inside.

"Peyton?" I whispered. I could see movement in the bed and walked closer, it was hard to make out things

in the room as the darkness surrounded us. "Peyton, it's me, Lucas." I felt like I was introducing myself to

the head teacher after being sent to his office.

"Luke?" I heard her croaking voice, I immediately went to her. I grabbed her hand as I sat on the bed. She

sat up and turned the light on with her free hand. I rubbed my hand over her face brushing her hair from

her face. "Oh, Lucas I've missed you so much." She said and I wrapped my arms around her, I could feel her

tears on me.

_**You know the lies they always told you**_

_**And the love you never knew**_

_**What's the things they never showed you**_

_**That swallowed the light from the sun**_

_**Inside your room**_

I held her for the first few minutes of seeing her, not wanting to let her, fearing that if I did I wouldn't get

her back again. I felt her moving in my arms and let her go, but touching her soft cheeks with my hands. She

looked up and I saw the shine in her eyes, which made me smile.

"Peyton," I finally was able to breath, "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I've felt a lot worse." She said looking toward the door. "Who's out there Luke?" she said turning

white. She must still be scared, how could her dad leave her alone when she was still scared of the jerk

that had attacked her?

"It's just Hayley and Brooke." I said, "Oh and Skills and Nathan."

"Nathan? When did that happen?" she laughed.

"Since I caught him and Hayley kissing the night of your incident." I added smiling at her. She was so

beautiful; I can't believe I'd managed to stay away.

"Oh my, have I been out of it that long?" she joked. "The doctor said I should be out of here soon, maybe

the day after tomorrow."

"That's great Peyton," wondering if her dad knew because if he did not doubt he'd take her away again and

this time _not_ tell Brooke. "Do you know how long you're staying in Seattle?"

"No, my dad says he wants me to stay with him for a bit, you know I think he's just really protective. But I'm

sure it'll wear off." She smiled at me, and I cupped her face in my hands. "Luke," she whispered as I leant

down and my face drew closer to hers. I let my eyes close as I leant in to kiss her and she closed the space

between us and I felt her lips crash against mine.

My hands wound around her body and ran up her back, I grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her like this

was the last time I would ever see her, I threw all the passion in my body into that kiss. I could fell her

hands in my hair and running up my back as she pulled herself closer to me. She edged my mouth open with

her tongue and I let her in, I smiled into the kiss and she pulled away.

"I've missed you Peyton." I said and she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me close to her.

_**Coming down the world turned over**_

_**And angels fall without you there**_

_**And I go on as you get colder**_

_**All because **__**I'm**_

_**Coming down the years turn over**_

_**And angels fall without you there**_

_**And Ill go and lead you home and**_

_**All because I'm**_

_**All because I'm**_

_**And Ill become**_

_**What you became to me**_

* * *

_**Song: Black Balloon by 'Goo Goo Dolls' **_

Can you please review if you like it?

Thanks xx


	12. Sacrifice

**_Disclaimer: This is only a short chapter as I want to see how many of you are still interested in the rest of the story._**

* * *

I knew if Peyton's dad found me here he would take Peyton away, and it killed me to leave her now but if it meant I got to keep her in the long run then I knew I needed to. I had to lose her for a few days whilst her dad made sure she was safe and understood that she will be okay back in Tree Hill where she belongs.

I looked into her beautiful green eyes, and pressed my hand firmly on her cheek. I whimpered as her eye lids slowly slid shut and she leant into my touch. Her skin was so soft; it felt like silk to touch. This girl was flawless and I couldn't believe she was in love with me. With Peyton in my life there is nothing else I would need she would be my whole life, I would dedicate everything to her. I would show her everyday how much I loved her. I would treasure her and protect her. I would respect her and treat her as my equal in every way. I could easily spend the rest of my life with her, growing old with Peyton Sawyer would be the best way to spend anyone's life.

"Peyton, I have to go..." I almost whispered. Her eyes slowly opened, and I could see the pain right there as she looked at me. "It's not like I want to, trust me, but it's the only way." She seemed to understand, and without saying a single word, she let me go. I pulled myself up from the bed that was once the best place on earth and let my hand let go of hers.

"Luke?" she croaked. I lent closer so that she didn't need to strain her voice. "I love you." It was all I needed to hear. I smiled into her neck and took in her scent, she still smelled so good seeing as she'd been hospital for god knows how long.

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer, and don't you forget it." I could feel my own breath hit my face as I spoke into her neck. She shivered when I took a deep breath. I kissed her neck, and without looking into those beautiful eyes, left.

As I left the room Hayley and Brooke were sat on some red plastic seats in the hallway. I walked up to them and dropped myself into one, not feeling any better about this whole thing. Brooke raised her head to look at me, and I noticed she'd been crying. It was only then that I noticed Nathan and Skills weren't there.

"Brooke?" She dropped her head again, not speaking a single word. "What's going on?" I looked to Hayley. She wasn't crying, but was in shock. "Hayley, tell me..."

"It's that guy Lucas. The one that put Peyton in here, he's studying medicine at college." My mind went blank. Then a thousand questions filled it. How on earth did he know where she was? And if it was just a coincidence then why was he in Tree Hill? Had Nathan and Skills chased him away? Had he said anything to Brooke or Hayley? I felt so angry, an anger that filled my body rarely, but it was here. "Brooke recognised him, and Nathan and Skills have chased after him. He didn't say anything to us; I don't even think he knew it was us!"

"Are you okay Hales?" she seemed so scared. I felt like her big brother, and like I needed to protect her. I didn't want this jerk to hurt her either.

"Lucas I'm fine, it's Nathan and Skills I'm worried about. I mean if he could do this to Peyton when she'd not done anything wrong, what can he do to Nathan and Skills when he's being cornered?" Hayley threw her head on my shoulder. "I just want everything to go back to normal Luke." I dropped my head on hers and pulled Brooke over to join the hug. A thousand thoughts were running through my mind. I needed to keep strong, but it was so hard when all I could was worry. Hayley had grown accustom to it, but the others hadn't, so I needed to try and stay strong, if not them, for Peyton.

"It will Hales, I promise, one day this will all be a bad memory."

* * *

_**Please read and review. Thank you. x**_


	13. The Build Up

_Disclaimer: Here's the next chapter. This one is a two parter. Enjoy._

* * *

After making my promise to Hayley I knew I had to pull through, and be the best version of myself that I can possibly be. We left the hospital around 1am to go back to our hotel. The ride home was one full of awkward silence. It was almost as though I was in the car with 4 strangers.

Brooke didn't say a word the whole ride home, there was one point when I thought to myself that I hadn't seen her breath for a while, but just as I was about to check on her she sighed. Skills and Nathan were in the back with her talking about finding this Edward guy and doing things to him to make him wish he had never been born. Hayley and I sat up front, with me driving. She would start the odd sentence, but then stop mid-track and fade off into her thoughts. It made me wonder why we were all so down, Peyton was okay now; she'd woken up – why was everyone so upset?

I pulled up outside our hotel and we all pilled out the car. I held the door open for Hayley as she'd not moved when the car stopped, she almost fell into my arms and within seconds Nathan was by my side to catch her. I would usually be angry about this, but I didn't have the energy. On the way home I'd made a decision that I knew the others wouldn't agree to, the only thing is, I can't see another way around it.

We walked into our hotel and the receptionist gave us a funny look – why was she there so late anyway? Surely not this many people want help at this time. I looked at my watch, it was 1:06am – opening times for this place ran until 1:15am, we got here just in time. I caught up with Skills as he and Brooke walked ahead.

"Hey Luke." Skills said as I approached. I smiled at him and motioned at Brooke with my eyes. "She's not said anything to me either." He said to me quietly. I put my arm around her to try and comfort her, but she didn't seem to notice and carried on walking. I caught up with her as Skills stayed back.

"Brooke, talk to me. Please." I begged. "None of this is your fault, don't you dare blame yourself." The words came out a little harsher than intended. She looked up at me and her eyes were filled with fear and sadness. "Brooke, Peyton will be okay now, you heard what the Dr's said in Tree Hill – once she wakes up she is through the worst of it." Nothing. I wasn't going to give up, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did. I stopped in front of her so she had to stop, as she did her body crumpled into mine, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close and she shook with everything she'd been holding back for god knows how long.

"Lucas..." she cried into my chest as I held her "...I can't just sit back and let her go through this alone, she needs some Luke, she needs us." As the words were coming out of Brooke's mouth I knew what she was saying was right, and I thought that she would agree with the decision I made in the car. "Peyton is my best friend Luke, and I can't lose her, the same way that you can't."

The next morning I was the first one awake. I got out of bed and pulled a t-shirt over my head and smiled as I smelt the very faint smell of Peyton on it. This had already put me in a good mood. I walked into the bathroom and washed and dressed and came back into the living room/breakfast room. Hayley and Brooke were sat at the island eating cereal as I approached Hayley smiled at me.

"Morning Lucas." She said as the milk dripped down her chin making us all laugh.

"Nice Hales." I laughed as I poured myself a glass of milk. I drank it too quickly making my stomach hurt for about 30 seconds. "I was thinking we could explore Seattle for a bit today before we go home tomorrow." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I was thinking we could find Peyton's dad and talk to him, like rational adults." Hayley said as she broke eye contact with me. She pushed the cereal in her bowl around with her spoon, still not looking at me. Brooke's hand found its way on top of Hayley's and she too thought we should see Peyton's dad.

"He's not that bad Lucas, we just need to make him see that Peyton is better off with us, rather than being stuck in the hospital. I mean do you think he even knows that the boy that put her in there is walking around?" I could see Brooke getting upset again and I walked over to them both. I placed my hand on top of Brooke's which was on top of Hayley's.

"I think that if we do go and see him that we should leave Nathan and Skills somewhere else. They are both too hot headed to speak to him rationally." Hayley looked up at me with a huge smile on her face and I kissed her forehead before walking off and sitting in the bedroom with Nathan and Skills, even though they were both in bed I had a feeling Brook and Hayley wanted to figure out what they were going to say and I really didn't want to be there figuring out a speech I had to lay before the man that had so carelessly took my life away from me.

As I was sat on the end of Skills bed I felt his foot jam into my thigh. As I looked up he was sat up in bed smiling at me. "'sup dawg?" he asked casually. "Is Brooke any better today man?"

"Yeah, she's having breakfast with Hayley. Look man they want to go and see Peyton's dad today..." before I could finish Skills spoke

"Are you sure that's a good idea man? Will you be able to keep your cool?"

"It's not me I'm worried about; it's you and Nathan, which is why you're not coming." Skills didn't really seem bothered by this, which made me worry even more. "What are you going to do instead?" I asked, maybe in too much of an accusing tone. Skills looked across to Nathan who was watching us intently.

"We were going to explore Seattle, see who we bump into." Nathan stated, staying cool the whole time.

"Look, please don't go looking for trouble. Nathan, it won't impress Hayley, trust me and Skills, just don't." They both looked to one another then back at me. I knew they wouldn't listen to me, but I had to try. I could hardly keep my cool whilst we were at Peyton's dads if I knew these too were out getting into a fight.

"Nah man, no trouble, we just going to sort some things out before we go home." Skills reassured me.

I got up off his bed and walked across the door to leave as I heard Nathan mutter 'Like Edward.'

* * *

_Hope you ejoyed. Please read and review. Thank you :) x_


End file.
